<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Wayhaven AU by HamJuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288869">Another Wayhaven AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamJuice/pseuds/HamJuice'>HamJuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Also fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones AU, M/M, did my best not to write OOC for the boys but-, had to make a bunch of characters and totally freeballed it, of course there's angst duh, plenty of dumbassery from the author, somft fluff, there is violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamJuice/pseuds/HamJuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a self-indulgent AU my best friend and I cooked up. You can read it too I guess...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bold of you to assume I did much proofreading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alysanne’s nose wrinkled slightly at the biting wind, eyeing the dark clouds on the horizon that threatened the coming storm. The shouting heard from the courtyard drew her gaze to her sister down below, training with the soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told her no.” Alysanne’s shoulders relaxed as her mother stepped beside her, peering over the rail at the rabble in the training yard. “A lady should not train with a sword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you disliked it so you’d try harder to keep her away,” Alysanne smirked. “If I recall, you were the one who handed her a sword and me, a bow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” Her mother rolled her eyes, her smirk betraying her delight with the little game they were playing. There was a short pause as her mother looked beyond the walls of their home. “Those clouds carry snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alysanne’s head snapped to look at her mother, mouth sealed in a tight line. “Are you certain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid so,” her mother shook her head. “Fetch your sister and tell the men to prepare for a difficult patrol tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam watched as Nate struggled to keep his arm before his eyes, the wind threatening to blow him into Mason, who trudged behind him. He was faring just as poorly. The leather lining of his armor did little to shield him from the chill, and the growing annoyance of Mason’s complaining only soured his mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the flickering torchlight, Adam gauged that the keep in the distance wasn’t much further and could do little else but grunt in response as Nate, yet again, voiced his displeasure with surprising their unwitting hosts. In truth, Adam did not wish to surprise whoever held the keep, but his hands were tied⎼ no matter how many ravens they attempted to send, each one returned almost as quickly as it left, the thick snow darkening their vision beyond use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally reached the outer walls of the keep, Adam could hardly feel his fingers much less think. How anyone braved conditions such as these was beyond him, and for a brief moment, he could forgive his father for disallowing him from traveling with Balerion⎼ she would dislike the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we knock on the front door?” Adam’s jaw clenched shut as Felix shuffled to his side, the same cocky grin seemingly unmoved by the foul weather. The cold air burned in Adam’s lungs as he glared down at the youth, considering how it was his navigational error that led them astray. However, he wouldn’t discount Felix’s suggestion. He would announce their arrival if they only knew where the entrance was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we should have patched that hole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys grunted as she scrambled up the wall and pulled Ivy up after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we give him too little credit sometimes,” Ivy laughed and smoothed over her skirts before swinging her legs over to the other side. From what she could see, there was plenty of fresh powder to drop into and plenty more on the way as heavy snow continued to fall. She dropped down next to Alys, landing with soft knees and adjusting her cloak to fight the oppressive wind. “You don’t think he went far, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m certain he’s close,” Alys reassured her. Ivy always admired her sister’s affinity for putting her mind at ease. It was never a small task, and tonight she was working double as they both trudged through the snow calling Loaf’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they clung to the outer walls of the keep, hoping to shield themselves from the worst of the wind and to use what little light the torches provided. When they rounded the southwest corner, they found the ground much slicker; the snow had packed down into a slippery trap. They rounded the corner where the torchlight dimmed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivyspun just in time to see Alys slip back on the icy stone, falling to the ground with a soft thud. Ivy moved to help, but Alys shook her head, pointing beyond her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Look!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy turned to see a towering figure passing through the snow, moving toward them. Ivy knew no guards were patrolling outside the keep tonight, not with this weather. They said nothing, and Ivy glanced back at Alys, who seemed frozen in the snow where she had fallen; she had to protect her no matter the cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever it was, she knew they would be a stranger, and with that, she drew her sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had little chance at communication when a hard-packed ball of snow hit him square in the nose, forcing a sudden stream of hot blood from his nose. Whoever the women were, the one attacking was quick on their feet and far more familiar with the surrounding area. With a groan, he unsheathed his sword, parrying a swipe to his side with casual grace. At least they found the keep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His call for her to stop didn’t seem to be any deterrent; she was quick and driven to protect her fallen friend who was already being helped up by Nate. Once, he dodged, then twice, before the flat of a blade came behind his knee. While enough to fell a common soldier, Adam was not so easily shaken. This seemed to surprise his opponent a great deal, and he capitalized on it by shoving her back into the snow. He turned to call for Mason, but when he turned around, he felt cold steel at his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked ready to strike before two arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her back. Her sword fell through the snow, almost disappearing before Adam retrieved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven hells, stop squirming!” Adam shook his head as Mason tried to keep her from headbutting him. “We aren’t trying to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let his shoulders sag ever so slightly as his would-be killer stopped fighting, seeming to be satisfied with her friend- no, sister’s survival. He glanced at Nate, who was carefully inspecting the woman for injuries. She dusted the icy powder from her skirts and walked forward, hand outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, it’s alright. I’m alright.” </span>
</p><p>She didn’t seem convinced, and Adam watched as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders and looked over her like a mother hen. Nate threw him a worried look but quickly looked back to where the two women stood, smiling as they embraced. Adam was just making to speak when Felix came out of the shadows. </p><p>
  <span>“I found a dog!” The five of them all turned as Felix emerged from beyond the trees, holding a relatively well-fed dog aloft. The woman by Nate chuckled slightly before beckoning Felix forward, accepting her pet into her arms. With a flourish, Felix bowed and took her hand in his. “I must apologize for Adam here.” Adam cringed as Felix clapped his back. “Introductions aren’t his strong suit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who might you all be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one called Ivy scoffed, rubbing her arm where Adam had managed to elbow her. It was only now that Adam could get a better look at her— had he not known they were somewhere in the Riverlands, Adam would have thought they had landed in the north from the look of her dress. Her dark hair had fallen away from where it was pinned, flowing in loose curls around her face. It wasn’t long before Adam could feel Felix’s gaze on him, and he glared as the youth’s growing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Nate of house Manderly, and this is Felix, Mason, and— well, you met Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate smiled reassuringly to break the silence, offering his hand to Ivy. She tentatively took it before providing a quick curtsy. “We were traveling home when the storm blew us and our train off course.” Adam could only feel relieved as Nate explained away their presence in the Riverlands. He wondered how long they could maintain the charade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys was grateful to be back in the great hall; finally, the fire was quickly chasing away the chill. Nate had been kind enough to take her cloak, holding it while she set Loaf down. Ivy stood close by, only glancing at Adam when he wasn’t paying attention; the flush of her cheeks still quite evident in the lowlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Eric emerged from the corner of the great hall did the panic begin to set. A look of concern passed over his face before he shook his head, seeming to be amused by the situation as Ivy explained. When he had sent for her mother, Alys was sure the wrath of the old gods would come with her, and from the look on her sister’s face, it was clear she too expected the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother almost stormed in, only pausing to hear whatever Eric decided to whisper in her ear. Quickly, her mother’s gaze set on Ivy with a glare intense enough to heat metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Alys was hardly paying attention to her mother’s admonishment instead focused on how Nate was kneeling to where Loaf was, softly cooing and chuckling as Loaf began to wiggle. Alys wasn’t quite sure what to do with the strange feeling in her chest as she watched Nate’s dark eyes crinkle, smiling as Loaf showered him in kisses. She was almost amazed he could even bend down so low to the ground— he had to be taller than almost anyone she had met, even taller than herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, however, consider his clothes to be unusual, not the cool tones of the north but rich, earthy tones that seemed to compliment his tawny skin in all the right ways. She hadn’t noticed him looking back at her, seemingly undisturbed by her close inspection. In fact, he almost seemed happy about it. The thought was enough to set Alys’ cheeks burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must apologize for my daughter’s actions, my lords,” Ivy made herself small under her mother’s pointed gaze. “I assure you it will never happen again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say that little misunderstanding was hardly your daughter’s fault, my lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys offered a grateful smile to Nate as he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t exactly announce ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother seemed pleased by his admission, and Alys offered her sister a reassuring smile. It seemed, despite their scuffle, both Ivy and Adam walked away with only minor scrapes and bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, I must offer our sincerest apologies,” Eric stepped forward with a slight bow of his head. “There is no telling how long this storm will rage. I will have my people prepare you warm rooms to stay as long as is needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Lord Blackwood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys went stiff at Felix’s error. She knew it was an honest mistake, not meant to insult anyone, but the damage had already been done as she saw her mother’s mouth set into a frown, and Ivy bristled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hospitality is quite refreshing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric offered a strained smile, clearly uncomfortable with the situation as he glanced at her mother for some guidance. No answer came for him, and he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My lord, I’m afraid there has been no Lord Blackwood for some time. I am Lady Stark’s Castellan, Eric.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys could almost feel Nate freeze behind her, turning to find him glaring at Felix. He cleared his throat softly before donning a smile once more. Before Felix could speak, Nate stepped forward and bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies. I must confess we are all still shaken by the storm, as are our manners.” Alys watched as Felix slowly strolled next to the wall where Mason stood. “If you’ll allow it, might our men camp within the walls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as needed,” her mother quickly schooled her expression into something softer. “I’m sure our stores can bear the expense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would be happy to repay the debt,” Alys spared a sideways glance as Adam finally spoke for the first time since they entered the keep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gracious offer but one we cannot accept,” her mother shook her head. “We were expecting guests tomorrow, and we are well prepared to host.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of guests?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys had a difficult time masking her surprise as Mason pushed off the wall, wondering why he seemed so interested all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert.” Ivy practically snarled the name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother snapped, and Alys wondered just how far Ivy would push her tonight. Her mother held no love for Robert Tully, but Ivy speak</span>
  <span>ing out of disrespect among guests was something inadvisable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Tully and Lord Mallister will be joining us tomorrow. Provided they are not stopped by the weather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a party,” Felix beamed, nudging Adam with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason rolled his eyes. “Wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys was certain the mention of Douglas would put her in a sour mood, but she quickly found it impossible. Whether it was fate or a gift from the gods, their surprise guests would provide ample distraction, even soft-spoken Nate. Especially Nate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy could feel her sister’s gentle touch on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been quite an evening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy couldn’t shake the adrenaline from her veins, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t believe she had attacked like that— she was only trying to protect Alys. Would they fault her for that? In her heart of hearts, she prayed they would forgive her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. My mind seems to be elsewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It turned out well, don’t you think?” Alys smiled, settling on her bed. “They’re rather gentlemanly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smiled. “Especially that, Nathaniel. You seemed rather enamored with his- gentlemanly manner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He prefers Nate,” Alys corrected. “And I respected his ability to calm the situation at hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, dear sister. The ever-eager Douglas Mallister will be joining us tomorrow.” Ivy threw herself into her bed with a sigh. “Aren’t you engaged?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha,” Alys shot a glare at her Ivy. She knew full well the rumor bothered her sister to no end, but Ivy couldn’t help but find it amusing. The confidence that the boy had even after four refusals was astounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget Lord Tully is coming tomorrow as well,” Alys laughed as Ivy wrinkled her nose at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she forget? Robert Tully, the opportunistic pig who never ceased to dog her steps. Little by little, her embarrassment from earlier began to replace itself with irritation at hosting him. With an annoyed huff, she rolled over in her bed, wondering how she could make the most of the next day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if.... they had a crush... right away? Haha just kidding.... unless?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why anyone lives in this frozen wasteland is beyond me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason grumbled from his spot deep beneath the furs. Nate chuckled, unwilling to let his friend’s poor attitude ruin his excitement for the day. Castellan Eric had come early to tell them breakfast would be followed by a tour of the grounds led by Lady Alysanne and her sister no less. As long as they were forced to a stop by the storm, Nate wanted to be sure to make the most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weather may not be ideal, but the people seem lovely,” Nate smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lovely!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason rolled his eyes, swinging his legs over the bed to finally get dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely like the lady who held a sword to our dear prince’s throat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time that morning, Nate heard Adam. “She was just scared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An unfortunate misunderstanding,” Nate agreed.  “Besides, lady Alysanne was able to help with the situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure she was happy to help,” Nate turned to see Felix winking at him before shimmying into a thick shirt. “She seemed rather eager to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate straightened himself, quickly pulling his shirt over his head to fights the ever-present chill. “I’m sure she was more interested in her sister’s survival.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m certain,” Felix beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate shook his heads to brush off Felix’s words, crossing to the window where Adam sat. Outside, the snow was still falling, not nearly as bad as the night before, but traveling would be too difficult. He wondered how long his friend had been staring out the window; perhaps Adam thought that if he glared at the snow hard enough, it would disappear. Nate chuckled at the thought before taking his seat across Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam did not turn to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Nate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Nate smiled. “Are you bothered we can’t move on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Adam answered quickly, turning towards Nate before settling back into his seat by the window. “I will be happier once we can send word home is all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will be able to do so soon,” Nate offered a reassuring smile. “But for the time being, I think we should enjoy a little bit of what the Riverlands have to offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can find what the Riverlands have to offer,” Mason smirked from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will find every opportunity to enjoy the hospitality starting with the lovely tour Ladies Alysanne and Ivy will be giving us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate forced a smile, certain that was the end of it. </span>
  <span>To his disappointment, Mason simply winked and reclined back into his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what they show us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate was about to speak when he heard the sound of breaking glass. Behind him, Adam was still sitting where he was last, but the wine glass that was once before him was broken at the stem, hurriedly brushed to the side. Nate was grateful Felix wasn’t paying attention, certain his involvement would force the conversation into a worse direction. For now, he was content to see Felix writing quietly in the corner, only occasionally giggling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Nate when there was a knock at the door. Eric had told them he’d return to fetch them for breakfast with Lady Stark and her daughters. On his way out of the door, Nate was sure to straighten his clothes before following his friends down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys giggled at the sudden gasp from her sister as she watched her mother cinch her corset tighter and tighter. It had taken a great deal of effort to get Ivy out of bed; the embarrassment from yesterday still lingering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until her mother had pulled the covers away from Ivy, exposing her to the cold, did she get up. Alys had already readied herself for the day, donning the dress she had prepared the night before. Her mother had told them to dress well to “impress the lords Tully and Mallister,” but Alys knew better. Her choice was warm and practical but still had the appropriate flare needed to impress any guests; and, hopefully, one guest in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as Ivy was dressed, their mother hurried them out the door toward the great hall. Alys’ stomach twisted at the thought of the task ahead; she had never given a tour of her home before, and she wasn’t quite sure where to begin. Even at their first meeting, Douglas seemed far less interested in her family history than he was with her favorite color. Although she wasn’t sure how the day would unfold, part of her knew it would at least be enjoyable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she and Ivy had arrived for breakfast, all four of their guests were seated at the long table, all in varying stages of their meals. Mason has already picked at his plate, and Felix had managed to arrange his pastries into a tower. Adam and Nate, however, sat before their untouched plates. Alys did her best to suppress the arch of her eyebrows as both men stood abruptly at their entrance. Ivy said nothing, merely sitting in her chair with a spine so rigid Alys wondered if it would snap.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only when servants brought their food did Adam and Nate start eating. Alys did her best to keep her eyes plastered to her plate while her mother asked some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Lady Alysanne,” Alys went rigid, knowing that Felix’s question couldn’t be anything good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard a little rumor that you were betrothed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy choked on her drink, quickly erupting into a coughing fit. Her mother straightened herself at the head of the table, clearly concealing a smile. How her mother could find any amusement in her misery was beyond her. A sharp inhale drew her attention to Nate, who had been slowly bringing his clenched fists from the table into his lap, smile faltering into something Alys couldn’t quite read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An eager young lord has expressed interest in Alysanne, it’s true, but in his eagerness, he made a few- assumptions.” Her mother hid her smile with her cup. “No doubt, he will be eager to visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what of Lord Tully?” Felix leaned forward. “Ivy didn’t seem to like him too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix,” Adam warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite alright, my lord,” Ivy smiled, but Alys could see by her whitening knuckles she’d rather discuss anything else. Still, she doubted Ivy wanted to irk her mother further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Tully and I have a</span>
  <span>working relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys could feel Adam’s glare on Felix, but he seemed unbothered by it. He sat forward in his chair, eager for her sister’s answer. </span>
  <span>Alys glanced at her mother, who said nothing, watching as Ivy cleared her throat to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no male heir, my lord,” Ivy smiled, but the look in her eyes was all too telling. “And our home is highly coveted. What the Tullys lack in men we triple. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House Blackwood is a strong one,” Nate’s smile returned as Felix shrunk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll weather the storm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence filled the room as they finished their meals, Felix disassembling his tower with each bite. Eager to break the spell, Ivy dropped her spoon in her bowl with a faint clatter and turned to Alys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why don’t we start by seeing Verda? Certainly, he’d like to see that we have guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excellent suggestion, Ivy,” Her mother offered. “I’m sure our guests are eager to see our home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Maester’s office was nowhere near as spacious as Grand Maester Elidor’s in King’s Landing, but Mason supposed it was well enough equipped. The walls were lined with books, some centuries old, and each table there lay an assortment of yellowed parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Verda, like Elidor, seemed young to be a Maester, but Mason could plainly see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes may tell of more years than the rest of him did. He could almost laugh at how Adam was staring at Ivy, tucked away in the corner of the room as much as possible. It surprised him to see his friend so taken with a woman who bested him in combat. It was strange to see Adam so taken at all. But still, whenever Ivy moved, Adam’s eyes would dart to follow as if he were afraid to miss some detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Manderly?” Mason fought a scoff as Adam shifted uncomfortably under the Maester’s gaze, his attention quickly shifting as if caught in the act. “I suppose I should say seven blessings, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was most gracious of you, Maester Verda,” Nate beamed, answering when Adam did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls.” Maester Verda gestured towards Alys and Ivy, bringing them forward to meet him. “Fetch Eric for me, will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ivy smiled and took Maester Verda’s arm and placed a small kiss on his cheek, and when she did, Mason was sure he could hear Adam’s blood boil. As funny as Adam’s jealousy was, Mason knew it was misplaced; Maester Verda was clearly like a father to both of the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched in silence as Ivy and Alys quickly crossed the threshold and disappeared into the dark hallway, and Mason found a comfortable bookshelf to lean on. Maester Verda inhaled sharply, placing his papers on the desk but still clutching them tightly. “I thought to meet you under different circumstances, my prince.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam went to speak, mouth opening quickly before being silenced by Maester Verda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not betray your secret, this I can promise. But I must warn you not to mistreat Ivy or Alys.” Verda shook his head, gathering the loose scrolls on his desk. “I brought them into the world. I helped to raise them into the ladies they are today. I would be most distressed should anything happen to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam could not bring himself to speak; instead, grateful Nate managed to form an answer. “We will afford them every respect that is owed, that I can assure you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maester Verda nodded, smiling as the girls reentered with Eric in tow. Mason watched from the corner of his eye as Maester Verda passed something into Eric’s hands. He looked to see if anyone else noticed as their hands lingered a moment too long, the brushing of fingertips all too plain. To his surprise, no one seemed to see their exchange, preferring to watch as Felix launched into another anecdote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason could not be sure what danger there was in the Maester, knowing if there was any at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys was surprised to see Tina in the library so early. Ivy had taken Adam and Mason with her to the training yard; their athletic inclination clear enough from their builds. In their absence, Alys had decided the library would be an excellent start after Felix had mentioned Nate’s love for books. Yet another thing they had in common. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her tutor mouthed the word “handsome,” Alys was sure to turn away, hoping she would leave them to their tour without the pain of an embarrassing comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina stood, offering a small curtsey and as she left but not before winking at Alys on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grinned, seeming to have caught the parting gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy and my tutor,” Alys glanced at Nate, who had his full attention on her, clearly not paying attention to Felix, who had since started to pull random books off the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She taught us our courtly duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it always just the two of you in here?” The note of interest caught Alys off guard, and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alys let her hand run along the spines of the books, quickly glancing titles she’s reread time and time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When our cousin Willis would visit, he loved it in here. I’m not sure his mother agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate tilted his head in confusion at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My aunt adopted the old hurts of the past when she married Lord Bracken, I’m afraid,” Alys sighed. “Willis does not come to Raventree Hall anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate nodded in understanding, seeming to process what she had said. The silence lingered for some time before Nate plucked a book off a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a favorite book, my lady?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly impossible to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks as Nate drew closer. Soon there was hardly any space between them as he smiled down at her. </span>
  <span>Before she could answer, Felix jumped up from his hiding spot, clearly oblivious to his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s next!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal clang of the smithy’s hammer was clear even over the din of the busy courtyard. Adam followed from a distance, Maester Verda’s warning still fresh in his mind. Mason seemed unbothered by it, preferring instead to complain about the weather and the continuing snowfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy stopped before a small, smoky enclosure, the ash from inside falling on her bare shoulders. How the cold didn’t bother her was a mystery to Adam. Even now, wrapped in furs, Adam could still feel the biting chill. She had turned to say something to Mason, but he didn’t hear. Instead, he was focused on the way she stood; proud, strong, but with no small amount of grace. Her eyes darted around the enclosure. They were green like his but better. He found himself wishing she’d look his ways instead of the hammers and anvils around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady!” A short man startled as when he noticed them, scurrying out and vainly dusting off his thick apron.  “You’re just in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Vieno,” Ivy smiled, taking the man’s calloused hands on her own. “I trust all is well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stopped chargin’ off to battle, I would be,” The smith smiled, glancing past her at Adam, who couldn’t help but groan. Of course, word would travel quickly in such a small keep. “Your father’s sword is in fine condition. Needed a bit of sharpenin’ is all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your father’s?” Mason raised an eyebrow, and Adam couldn’t help but shoot a warning glance. For the briefest moment, Adam was sure Mason would make some quip about the swords or mention the night before, but he did not. He held out his hand expectantly waiting as Ivy carefully handed over her blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide as Mason looked over her weapon with unexpected respect. Adam knew he should look away, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not pull away. His worst fear became realized as she turned to face him, and Adam was certain she would not take kindly to his gaze. But she didn’t mind, only offering a smile that made his heart race before turning back to Mason to reclaim her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step they took echoed off the walls in the throne room. Light filtered through the narrow windows leaving thin beams of light on the stone floor. Ahead lay an empty seat, no, a throne at the far end of the room, left empty and gathering dust. The throne was a stark white, twisted construction of Weirwood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As impressive as the sight was, Nate found his gaze always turned towards Alys, watching how her black hair swayed with every one of her movements. Sometimes the filtered light would catch to show a sea of dark blue, regretting how he turned away before she saw him looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it your mother sits there when it is needed?” Nate’s heart skipped a beat as Alys shook her head, fearful he had made some irrevocable mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid no one, but my father could sit there, and he is long gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate found himself reaching out for Alys to try and quell the sadness that came to her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The law of succession forbids a female heir from assuming the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate tensed as Felix’s hand ghosted over the cracked, white armrest of the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what happens to Ivy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her husband will rule,” she replied curtly, clearly disenchanted with the notion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A foolish rule,” Nate shook his head to clear the anger that fogged the edges of his mind. “In the North, it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read that it is like Dorne,” his heart fluttered as Alys mentioned his home with such excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that a woman rules there now? I find it wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate beamed, unable to find adequate words to answer. Sadly, he didn’t have to, as Felix jumped to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could say Natey is an expert on Dorne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate held his breath, uncertain as to why Felix felt the need to nearly out them at every turn. Luckily, Alys seemed so interested that he knew anything about Dorne that she didn’t pause to wonder why. His heart fluttered in his chest as a smile crept onto her lips. “My mother has organized for a feast tonight. I’d love to speak more on the matter then. I’m interested to see what your favorite part of Dorne is.” Her smile remained, but she quickly looked away, hands folding in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence followed, and Nate smiled as Alys struggled to meet his eyes, her shyness clear to see. Outside he could hear the wind still howling, and he prayed the storm would not clear up so quickly. He’d much rather spend more time getting to know Lady Alysanne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the lucky man?” Felix smiled, but Nate could see there was no joy behind the words as he looked at the empty throne once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys smiled a bit at the question, the faint air of mischief trailing her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Tully has tried, but my sister informs me it is a poor match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Felix beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate offered a chastising look, confused as to why Felix would announce such a thing. For a moment, he looked offended by Nate’s glance before Felix threw his hands up in defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like him less and less every time we hear about him is all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys hummed thoughtfully before turning to leave. “We ought to move on. I suspect they are waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spend a lot of time here,” Ivy allowed herself to skip slightly as they walked across the snow-covered training yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alys too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy paused under a small overhang, grasping the beam. Adam followed as did Mason, but with his usual disinterested flair. It wasn’t until Mason leaned against the wall did she notice how familiar the hilt of his sword was. More often than not, it was well hidden beneath his cloak. She could have sworn she had seen the pommel somewhere before but decided it was a question for another time. Perhaps Alys would remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One time as a child, my aunt Eleanor found my cousin Willis and I wrestling in the mud. Oh, she was furious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy laughed, remembering how Eleanor had demanded her mother punish her for such unladylike behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrestle, often do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy wrinkled her nose at Mason’s insinuation, offering only a shake of her head in response. The embarrassment from the night before was slowly fading, and Ivy thanked the gods that Adam hardly seemed to be upset over it. But he seemed quiet, always following a few paces back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you train?” Adam’s head tilted slightly as he asked his question, finally breaking the long silence that had fallen over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have some skill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy couldn’t stop the blush on her cheeks and felt a wave of heat wash over her body. Of course, he’d mention it. Why she couldn’t just listen to Alys was beyond her; she had almost killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh,” she coughed, clearing her throat to drown out Mason’s chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I train with our soldiers sometimes. But I think they never want to hit hard because I’m a girl, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And still you have skill despite it,” Adam offered her a small smile, and Ivy could have sworn her heart had stopped beating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alys is far better with a bow,” Ivy couldn’t help but try to change the subject, smiling at her sister’s skill so the giddiness from Adam’s sudden praise would go unnoticed. “She’s even better than some of our men. She can hit the target from 92 paces.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Mason gestured her way. “Can you shoot, or do you just swing swords at would-be guests?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ivy paused to consider her answer, speaking slowly. “I can hit larger targets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, most people can hit a large target-” Mason’s head swung to look at some of the sparring soldiers. His eyes narrowed as he quickly abandoned the previous sentence. “Seven hells, their footwork is atrocious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Mason disappeared into the crowd. Ivy glanced at Adam, eyes stuck for just a second too long before she quickly looked away, swallowing hard. She hadn’t expected him to be looking at her. It took a moment for her to muster her courage to face him again and look up into his eyes. She hadn’t expected his voice to be so gentle as he stepped aside for her to lead the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we move on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen a Godswood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys smiled at Nate as she opened the door to a large enclosed area, stepping through the door with Ivy close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not, I’m afraid you may find our underwhelming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Nate asked quickly, and Felix couldn’t help but crack a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our tree was poisoned by the Blackwoods generations ago,” Ivy sighed and glanced wistfully at the tree. “Nothing will grow here again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it is no less beautiful,” Nate smiled, specifically at Alys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From their flirtations in the library, Felix could only assume the best was to come. Their task out here was foolish as far as he was concerned. Why did everything have to be done within great houses? As far as he was concerned, it did nothing but alienate everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left, Ivy shivered, the cold finally seeping in after a day with no cloak. Before Felix could comment, Adam had already shed his cloak, wrapping her in the furs securely. Felix knew how much Adam disliked the cold, and his little gesture hardly went unnoticed by everyone. He could see from the looks between Ivy and Alys that the attention was hardly unwelcome, if not surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attempt at filling the silence was admirable as Ivy fought back a stammer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Manderly’s have a Sept, do they not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do indeed,” Nate smiled through his lie. Oh, how Felix wanted to tell them who they were. But they had agreed; there was no telling what would become of them if people knew. Still, Felix couldn’t help but hope the charade ended soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t bury people there, do you?” Alys’ head tiled at Nate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our father is buried here with the rest of our kin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Adam nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy moved to speak but as soon as she did, the woman he recognized as Tina came trudging out into the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls,” she half panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hasten out to the courtyard. Lord Tully and Lord Mallister have arrived and must be welcomed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather bury myself next to father if anyone wants to help,” Ivy rolled her eyes, and Felix couldn’t bite back his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina seemed less than amused as she moved behind them and pushed Alys and Ivy forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run along now! They’ll want to see you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were towed off, Felix watched as Adam’s jaw set, and Nate’s gaze fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Felix asked them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Adam answered before Nate could and marched off to meet the ones who had spoiled a perfectly good day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow rattled outside Murphy’s shelter in an incessant chorus of ice and wind. He sat hunched over by the hearth, shaking hands, striking two stones together to create a fire. Once the embers died, then twice, he supposed it was a minor test of faith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the fire blazed to life, and he sat back to enjoy the warmth the flames provided. But he could not let the weather allow him to forget his purpose. A newfound urgency called him to sit up, leaning forward to stare into the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw not one, but two faces in the flames. Both were young women, no older than twenty sitting before a dead Weirwood tree. He could see the moss-covered walls and hundreds of roosting ravens before the flames were nothing more than red and orange licks of light. His path was clear.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy reached for Alys’ hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as the train rolled in, holding men that inspired as much hate as they did indifference. When Robert rode in, Ivy was sure she’d vomit, gripping tighter on Alys’ hand for any reassurance that the ground wasn’t falling away. Ivy ventured a glance at her mother whose steely expression could plainly tell how little she cared for their new company. It was only for a little while; a notion she had to keep in her mind. </p><p>“If it isn’t the lovely Lady Stark,”  Robert smirked, quickly dismounting from his horse. </p><p>“And of course, Lady Ivy Blackwood. How good it is to see you again.” </p><p>Ivy slyly snatched her hand away from Alys, wiping away the sweat on her skirts as she bowed. </p><p>“A pleasure.” </p><p>Robert’s smile only widened, the hungry look in his eye enough to make Ivy want to start a rebellion against her overlord. Douglas was quick to follow suit, dismounting with half of the grace Bobby had managed. He offered a half-hearted bow before Ivy and her mother before his eyes darted to Alys, snatching her hand and planting a wet-sounding kiss on her knuckles. </p><p>“My lords,” Ivy was thankful her mother was there to interject on the sorry scene. </p><p>Behind her she could have sworn she heard Felix laugh. Why did Alys have to put up with this idiot? </p><p>“It is a pleasure to welcome you back to our home. Tonight we feast in your honor but I’m sure until then you will wish to see your rooms. You have had a long journey.” </p><p>“I see we aren’t your only guests,” Robert nodded past Ivy’s mother where their four castaways stood. “Who might they be?” </p><p>“Forgive my manners,” her mother forced another strained smile. They are lords of House Manderly. I’m afraid they were taken off-course by the storm.” </p><p>“And they’ll dine with us tonight?” Robert raised an eyebrow and Ivy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. </p><p>“They are my guests and will be afforded every courtesy,” her mother replied.</p><p>“Naturally.” </p><p>Robert’s smirk disappeared and replaced itself with something unrecognizable to Ivy. <br/>From the corner of her eye, she could see Douglas had finally backed far enough away from Alys, returning to his spot by Robert. Only when Eric emerged to herd them away did Ivy let her shoulder sag. With any luck, she and Alys would have a few hours of peace before they were subjected to play nice all evening.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Did you use my hairbrush?” Alys inspected the bristles carefully. </p><p>Ivy smiled. “Maybe.” </p><p>She laughed in reply and shook her head, continuing to brush her long hair in downward strokes. Ivy moved around the room, tidying and pausing to rinse off her face. Alys could feel a sudden weight off of her neck as Ivy gathered up her hair, gesturing to be handed the brush. </p><p>“I see Douglas is still enamored with you,” she sighed, letting the bristles catch any knots.</p><p>“I was certain he’d propose again.”  </p><p>“Thank the gods he didn’t,” Alys pinched her nose.</p><p>“I’m not sure I could take it.” </p><p>“Oh, you sure?” Ivy chuckled.</p><p>“His swooning hasn’t worn you down yet?” </p><p>She laughed despite herself. “You first.” </p><p>Ivy sighed, brushing the ends of Alys’ hair in silence before parting up for braids. For the longest time, they only communicated in small noises, passing pins back and forth as Ivy finished fastening Alys' hair. <br/>At her feet, loaf lay prone, kicking and whining in his sleep as he dreamt of chasing sheep. Alys thought it was strange to have such a quiet moment when their lives seemed to have turned upsidedown withing a few hours. Although they did not know their guests very well, the Manderlys were far better company than Douglas and Robert; Alys could only hope they might chase them away. </p><p>“What do you think of our guests?” Ays finally broke the long silence. </p><p>“What of them?”</p><p>Ivy evaded the question, placing the brush down and crossing to the other side of the room. </p><p>“Have you come to poke fun at me for almost killing one of them?” </p><p>“No,” Alys corrected.</p><p>“It's just something about them. It’s intriguing.” </p><p>“I’d say you fancy Nate,” Ivy smiled.</p><p>“He also seems to be very interested in you.” </p><p>Alys fought the blush emerging on her cheeks.</p><p>“How could you know that?” </p><p>"I happen to be very observant, thank you," Ivy replied simply.</p><p>“He always looks to you. I find it all very romantic. Love at first sight.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Adam watched her from where he sat, noting how miserable Ivy looked as Robert continued to talk her ear off. He could plainly see her untouched meal growing cold before her and the way her jaw tightened enough to shatter. Felix was hardly any help, choosing every second to speak over what Robert was saying with something foolish. But Adam watched, eyes narrowed and chest tightening as Robert’s nose brushed the side of her head. He imagined how her hair would blow slightly with every one of his breaths, seeing how Robert’s hand crept across the table towards Ivy. She wouldn’t look at him, clearly preferring to have her eyes fixed on a distant corner of the room. Adam wished she would glance his way just once.</p><p>“Oh Lady Blackwood you’re so beautiful,” Felix leaned over towards Adam in a mockery to what they were watching. “How is it a lovely lady like you hasn’t been married yet.” </p><p>Adam was foolish enough to thank the gods Ivy gave Felix no opening to mock her words as she never answered Bobby. However, Adam celebrated too soon as Felix’s voice raised an octave. </p><p>“No one has caught my eye,” he laughed, quickly switching into a deeper tone. “Really? No one?” </p><p>Adam shot Felix a glare, telling him to stop through gritted teeth. This seemed to hardly deter him. Instead, Felix nudged Adam’s elbow.</p><p>“Well, there may be one but I can never be sure.” </p><p>“Don’t forget why we are here,” Adam snapped drawing gazes from Eric as he sat across from him. Noting this Adam lowered his voice so only Felix could hear.</p><p>“And besides, we met yesterday.” </p><p>“So?” Felix grinned.</p><p>“You seem to really like her. I’d assume just write home and call off the whole thing. You won’t do any better and neither will Nate.” </p><p>Adam was briefly at a loss which allowed Felix the satisfaction of a victory. With a groan, he settled back into his chair and simply let Felix go one with his ministrations. With any luck, Mason was on his best behavior for Nate as they sat across the room with two other members of Lady Stark’s household. Still, he doubted it. <br/>He looked back at Ivy who had still kept her gaze focused on a far wall. From the look of her arm, it seemed she was gripping her mother’s hand beneath the table. Felix actually startled as a flurry of movement, remarkably unnoted by the rest of the guests caught Adam’s eye. Ivy had driven her fork down into the table barely missing Robert’s hand. <br/>When the music began to play Adam barely took notice, only seeing what was happening around him when guests began standing to partake in dancing. Without a word, Felix dashed out at top speed towards Ivy, interrupting Robert as he brought her out to dance. Adam couldn’t help but smile to himself but then he noticed her sister looked just as miserable. Dancing with Douglas seemed to wear on her as she never looked at the boy despite the smile plastered to his face. <br/>Adam was only offered a moment’s rest before he saw Felix again, tugging Ivy after him through the crowd.</p><p>“Take a rest, my lady,” Felix sat Ivy next to Adam, close enough to where their arms touched before spinning away back amongst the other revelers. </p><p>Ivy laughed and Adam was happy to see her actually smiling for the first time that evening. She leaned forward, head tilting slightly as if to regain a steady head from all the spinning. </p><p>“Do you not dance?” </p><p>“It is rare.” </p><p>She hummed thoughtfully. “I love to dance but I rarely get to with the right partner.” </p><p>“And what is your ideal partner?” </p><p>She leaned forward as if to whisper some secret but Adam found her looking over his shoulder. Her eyes went wide and distant, lips mouthing some unintelligible curse. </p><p>“My lord I’m so sorry I have to-” </p><p>Before she could finish, Ivy disappeared into the crowd once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Nate gripped the edge of the table so hard he was sure he’d splinter the wood. From where he sat he could see Alys in plain view, leaning away slightly as Douglas talked her ear off. </p><p>“You’ve got it bad.” Mason barely caught his attention as he pried his gaze away from Alys. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“You like her.” </p><p>“She is an honorable woman,” Nate replied simply. </p><p>“Yes, it’s her honor that you’re staring at whenever she walks by,” Mason chuckled into his mug before taking a long drink.</p><p>“I suppose she likes the way your honor looks too.” </p><p>Nate struggled to find whatever innuendo Mason was making this time. “Meaning?” </p><p>His friend simply raised his mug towards the high table. “She’s looking at you right now while that boy bothers her.” </p><p>Nate turned slowly to find that Mason was telling the truth. Alys had singled him out, in the crowd her eyes distant. </p><p>“Told you,” Mason smirked.</p><p>“You got it bad.” </p><p>Nate didn’t reply. He was far too concerned with Alys as her gaze shifted away from him to somewhere else in the room. Douglas has hold of her hand which Nate could have sworn she tried to pull away once or twice. </p><p>“It would seem a certain damsel is in distress.” Mason turned away then, content to continue his conversation with one of the serving girls. </p><p>Soon Nate heard it, music, and he realized he might have the chance to whisk Alys away from her captor. He ignored Mason’s laugh as he stood to weave himself through the dense crowd. The crowd was well past rowdy as he struggled to push past drunken men to find his target. When he found her Alys was miserable. Douglas’ arm wrapped securely around her waist and clearly too close for comfort. </p><p>“Marry me!” Douglas didn’t let her go. </p><p>“Once again I have to say no,” Nate hurried as he saw her trying to pull her away, trapped by Douglas. </p><p>“Say yes!” Douglas gripped at her arms, desperate for her to change her mind. </p><p>“I told you no!” </p><p>“My lady!”</p><p>Nate couldn’t bear to watch any longer as Douglas dogged Alys. He wasn’t quite sure what his excuse would be to separate her from Douglas but he had to try.</p><p>“My lady, your sister requires your assistance.” </p><p>“We’re busy!”</p><p>Douglas made the mistake of loosening his grip allowing Nate to grasp her hand. </p><p>“I’m afraid it can’t wait.”</p><p>Nate capitalized and Douglas’ confusion and pulled Alys close, barely managing to steal her away before Douglas got wise. </p><p>When they were far enough away Nate considered it appropriate to dance. They were here after all, and the music was playing. </p><p>“You are my savior, my lord,” Alys breathed as Nate brought her closer to dance.</p><p>“I’ve said no so many times I think the word has lost its weight forever.” </p><p>“Say the word and our dance will end.”</p><p>Though he had no desire to stop, Nate meant every word. Alys had to endure plenty of unwanted attention tonight and he couldn’t bear to be the cause for more. </p><p>“I’d like it to continue.”</p><p>Her smile threatened to stop Nate’s heart as she settled into his arms. </p><p>They swayed for a while in time with the music, paying little mind when the other guests moved past them. </p><p>“Nate.”</p><p>The unfamiliarity of her calling him by his name surprised him as they continued to sway. Her voice dropped into a whisper, “The music has stopped.” </p><p>“Oh,” he startled and pulled back.</p><p>“Forgive me.” </p><p>She offered a curtsey, and her hands folded before her as Nate bowed for her. He noticed her hands were shaking slightly, but her eyes were fixed on his face, mouth slightly open as if to say something. He didn’t know what to do with himself, so he simply offered his hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles when she reached out. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Ivy felt as if someone cut the cords of her corset and could breathe again as Nate rescued Alys from Douglas and his incessant advances and for the moment all seemed right. When she glanced back, she could no longer see Adam in the crowd and cursed herself for leaving so abruptly. <br/>Seeing her chance at fresh air, Ivy wove through the crowd and through a quiet hallway leading away from the rabble. She was sure she had managed to slip away with no one having followed her out of the crowded hall. However, the footfalls on the stone floor told her otherwise. </p><p>“Hello, maiden.”</p><p>Her veins froze as Robert’s voice sounded from the shadows behind her. Of course, he followed; at least here she could speak freely. </p><p>“Fuck off, Robert,” she snarled, turning to face him. </p><p>“You can’t say no forever, maiden,” Bobby closed the distance between them, his nose almost touching hers. It wasn’t until now that Ivy noticed he had backed her into the wall, barring all hope of escape. </p><p>“Of course I can,” she glared.</p><p>“Nothing will ever convince me to marry you.” </p><p>“Oh, maiden,” Ivy tried to step away, but the hand against the side of her face kept her stuck.</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong.” </p><p>She opened her mouth to reply, quickly realizing her mistake when Robert’s mouth was upon her. When she gasped for breath, his tongue slipped inside her mouth without warning. She shoved him back, hard. He collided with the wall with a faint laugh, already moving forward again. Ivy braced for the worst, praying to whoever would listen that it would end quickly. <br/>Her prayers were answered when a familiar voice sounded in the darkness, Adam emerging quickly into the light. He threw a sharp glance at Robert, discontent with the proximity at which he stood.</p><p>“My Lady, are you well?” </p><p>“I am now,” she struggled to find her voice as she stepped away from Robert. </p><p>“We should return to the party.” Adam straightened, his body nearly blocking the whole of the narrow corridor. He offered an arm to her, which she took without hesitation, quickly being led away and not bothering to glance back at Robert who had since slunk back into the shadows. <br/>They walked in silence for longer than made sense. Had she really gotten that far before Robert had tracked her down? She wasn’t able to think much longer as Adam had stopped abruptly.</p><p>“Did he hurt you?”</p><p>Adam stopped and looked down at her searching for something. </p><p>She swallowed.</p><p>“I’ll be alright.” </p><p>“That wasn’t an answer.” His brow creased in concern but he seemed content to let the silence hang in the air. </p><p>Ivy didn’t want their talk to end. She didn’t want to go back and pretend she didn’t want to spend more time with Adam when there weren’t others to ruin things. </p><p>“I realized I never properly apologized,” Ivy bowed her head. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“For attacking you. I would never have forgiven myself.” </p><p>For the longest time, she was certain Adam was about to reply, but instead, he turned away. </p><p>“We should get back.” </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>“They make quite the pairs don’t they?” Lady Rebecca still sat the long table, chin resting lazily on her knuckles. </p><p>Verda smiled, carefully grabbing his chains so they didn’t rattle as he sat beside her. Without a word, Rebecca slid a plate of food over to Verda, allowing him to enjoy the main courses he had missed at the dinner. </p><p>“They seem to get along quite well,” Verda smiled to himself.</p><p>“I’m surprised you do not disapprove.” </p><p>“How could I?” Rebecca chuckled to herself.</p><p>“The more time they spend together the less likely Ivy would have to marry the Tully boy and Alys won’t have to endure Douglas much longer. Not to mention this would be a better move strategically.” </p><p>“They are not pawns," Verda shook his head. </p><p>"But these lords seem honorable." </p><p>“I care more that they are kind,” Rebecca answered.</p><p>“Kind and caring.” </p><p>“Do you think they would be compelled to marry should the chance present itself?” </p><p>“I would hope so,” Rebecca nodded.</p><p>“Our guests have proven more worthy of their hands than their other suitors have in years of trying.” </p><p>Verda found himself laughing at the thought, briefly considering what it would mean if either Alys or Ivy were to be married. While a blessing a union would surely be a curse to a small house. He could only pray life would remain peaceful. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I see the hits on this fic stop reading it it's not good at all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>R’hllor had blessed him; of this, Murphy was certain. It was not four days in the Blackwood’s lands when he saw his prey ride by, unaware of the danger that lurked. <br/></span>
  <span>They traveled with others, but it mattered little— he would strike when they were alone and vulnerable. Time would only tell how he would fell his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm had let up at long last, but Adam did not feel the urge to continue on their journey. In truth, he was not sure what he would do with himself if he did. <br/></span>
  <span>Ivy rode past; long hair pulled back into a loose braid so as not to tangle while riding. She and Alys were engaged in a small race, having goaded Nate and Felix into seeing who was the fastest rider. <br/></span>
  <span>The Trident was undeniably beautiful under the blanket of fresh snow, the worst of the storm seemingly past. It had been little over a week since they had arrived by happenstance, yet Adam found himself growing fond of Ivy, even fond of the unfamiliar landscape as they rode on through the Riverlands. <br/></span>
  <span>It wasn’t until they reached the Trident proper that they slowed, dismounting to admire the waters. Ivy was the first to dismount, playfully kicking snow as she dug around in her saddlebag for an apple. Her horse, Mercy, almost blended in with the white background as she stubbornly nudged Ivy to give her the apple she had procured. When Ivy reached back and handed her sister’s horse Compassion the apple, Mercy voiced her discontent with a whiny and the stamp of her hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she liked being baited like that,” Felix laughed and quickly joined them on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy gently ran her hand down Mercy’s face, offering a small scratch behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hardly minds. We like to tease each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam finally joined them, looking out at the snow-covered landscape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alys and I would come here as children in search of rubies, but I don’t think we ever found any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy panted a little from the hard ride, kneeling and scraping at the snow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long washed away or picked off by scavengers,” Alys nodded in agreement, but Adam could feel himself go stiff at the mention of his ancestor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pity he had to die like that,” Ivy shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was valiant and died so far away from his love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose we forgive him annulling his marriage to Elia Martell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate leaned forward in his saddle, her words seeming to have struck a nerve. Why Nate felt the need to argue while they were supposed to be disguised as a small house was beyond him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both sides held men with Irrevocable mistakes,” Ivy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhaegar was wrong to leave his wife just as Robert was wrong to wage war because the woman he loved did not love him in return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert was a usurper,” Adam felt the words leaving his mouth before he had a mind to change them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Aerys, the second was mad,” Nate challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was poised to respond but quickly abandoned it at the sounding of Ivy’s laughter. Her head was tilted towards him in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my lord, but the Manderlys fought for Robert’s rebellion, did they not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the brief moment, they all went silent, only the breathing of the horses audible over the gurgling water. Adam couldn’t help but throw a nervous glance at Nate, an action not unnoticed by Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Felix was the one to speak, answering with his usual mirth so as not to seem too suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a rather opinionated lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re done being so shifty, we ought to head back before nightfall,” Ivy chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Adam watched as Nate extended a hand to Alys, helping her into her saddle. For the briefest moment, Adam had considered doing the same, but Felix’s expectant look stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Mercy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy stormed into the stables, her horse seemingly grateful to be home after a hard ride. Alys rode in shortly after at a much more manageable place, laughing at her sister’s predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their ride had been an enjoyable one, having spoken of Dorne and some of the old tales Tina would tell her as a girl. Nate always seemed ready to listen when he wasn’t distracted by Felix or Mason’s quips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stood chatting about the day’s ride before Alys found herself blinking several times at the woman descending the stairs. Sanja rarely came to the stables, if at all. Without hesitation, she walked to Ivy and herself, taking each of their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A misplaced stag will bring you great fortune.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys couldn’t help but snatch her hand away. Sanja hadn’t spoken of her dreams in many years, and her sudden outburst was surprising. </span>
  <span>Alys and Ivy both moved to stop Saja, but she was deceptively quick, hurriedly disappearing back into the keep without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason broke his usual silence when Sanja had gone. He had gone pale, deeply disturbed by Sanja for reasons Alys could not place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s just Sanja,” Alys waved her hand dismissively, unsure what his issue was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s our Greenseer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, what?” Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Greenseer,” Nate explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wise men, in this case, women, who have prophetic dreams. I had never hoped to see one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys couldn’t help but smile at Nate’s knowledge on the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she advises my mother on some occasions, but I must admit her visions are always vague.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps that’s for the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled even as Adam elbowed him in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Alys agreed before heading inside, Ivy hot on her heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate was pleased to be back in the library. Retiring here had become something of a routine during his stay at Raventree Hall. He was especially pleased that everyone had assembled there, thankfully, on their best behavior. Alys had been pointing something out to Felix as they sat before a lofty tome, utterly oblivious as her sister stood to receive a message. <br/></span>
  <span>He peered over his book to see Adam staring out the window as he was wont to. Nate smiled to himself; no doubt, he was pouting at Ivy’s absence. Nate found himself hoping Adam would allow himself the pleasure of Ivy’s company, but it seemed he always kept her at an arm’s length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy ran back into the library. Nate couldn’t help but crane his neck as Ivy whispered into her sister’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide, and she scrambled to stand, the smile on her face wide enough to spread to Nate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re certain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate couldn’t help but stand abruptly as Ivy wrapped her arms around Aly’s waist, lifting up her much taller sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix burst into a cackle as they toppled over, but neither of the two women seemed to care particularly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re right here, you know,” Mason teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys shook her head, Nate failing not to be infected by her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Douglas and Robert are returning home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must tell mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy was already running out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys laughed and straightened herself, her smile never leaving her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lords, please excuse us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran out after her sister, their echoing footsteps dying as soon as they were far enough away. Nate couldn’t help but be pleased with the news; Douglas had clearly soured Aly’s mood, and without him, he was sure she’d be happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Felix stood, checking the door to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They seem rather happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d imagine Nate is as well,” Mason smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam too though he won’t admit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what I think on the matter,” Nate shook his head as Adam shirked his shirt off with an annoyed flair, deciding now was as good a time as any to change for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be expected to move on soon, anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix made a face, and Nate instantly recognized as guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam turned to face Felix, eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote to King’s Landing,” Felix shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told them we’d be returning home-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious,” Adam seemed beyond anger for the time being, simply baffled Felix would do such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-with guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s fist’s clenched and unclenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate fought every instinct to smile. While he wasn’t sure how wise it was for Felix to do such a thin, Nate would hardly mind showing Alys his home. For a moment, his mind wandered to Dorne, and he could only imagine where he’d take her first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to get out of here,” Mason shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But staying here isn’t our duty, going out there and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Signing up for years of unhappiness is?” Felix challenged. “C’mon it’ll be fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason was growing quite tired of their argument. Who cared if Alys and Ivy traveled with them? In his mind, the sooner they were home, the better. At least he wouldn’t freeze to death in Kings Landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason realized Adam and Nate hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps over their bickering; otherwise, he was sure they’d remedy their state of dress. However, Mason was content to watch the show unfold as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers in his lap. <br/></span>
  <span>Indeed the air had left the room as the girls walked through the open door, their eyes going wide with sudden recognition with what was before them. </span>
  <span>Several heartbeats passed as each of the two women’s mouths hung open slightly, Alys stammering as she struggled to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh- dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys’ eyes never seemed to leave Nate, who seemed more than comfortable with the inspection. Mason rolled his eyes as Nate turned fully towards Alys, his smile only widening. </span>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if Adam’s movements were deliberate or not as he reached out for a clean shirt, the muscles in his arms flexing. Of course, Ivy had taken notice, and she stood stuck as if in a trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason couldn’t help himself but smirk as he broke the spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can remove my shirt, too, if you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy seemed to finally be able to find the words that had been evading her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is being served in the great hall!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, she grabbed Alys’ hand </span>
  <span>and hurried out of their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Mason stood up. “Shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t aware of how hungry she was until they all arrived in the great hall, dinner laid out and ready. Her mother appeared from the periphery and offered a polite nod at her guests before pulling her and Ivy into a hug. When she gleaned at Nate, she could feel her cheeks going flush again. <br/></span>
  <span>As they ate, Alsy couldn’t help but enjoy Adam’s annoyed grunts as Felix regaled some of their travels. Nate always offered some admonishment to Adam for being so stiff, which made Ivy laugh. <br/></span>
  <span>Alys stiffened as her mother unexpectedly spoke, breaking the careful stasis that had been created while they ate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lords, how much longer will we be staying?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate paused, seeming to carefully construct his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I hope we have not overstayed our welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” her mother shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only wished to say we are prepared to host you as long as is necessary. I simply do not wish you cause an issue with your house by keeping you longer than is appropriate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We find ourselves enjoying the company,” Nate smiled at Alys, and Ivy mouthed something to her across the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t quite make it out as Nate spoke again, heart sinking with every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But since the storm has passed, I suppose we could be on our way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in no rush, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heads spun to see Adam already retreating into his chair, pointedly avoiding Ivy’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Riverlands are quite beautiful, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are,” Nate smiled, to himself this time before continuing his meal in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys smiled to herself, content with their answer. In truth, their departure had weighed on her thoughts as well as Ivy’s. Neither of them wished Nate or Adam to leave and of course, Felix and even Mason had grown on them both. </span>
  <span>Naturally, Felix felt inclined to fill the silence, stirring his spoon lazily in his soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whatever is the occasion for the lovely meal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are celebrating Rook’s nameday.” Her mother sipped at her wine glass unaware of her slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy shook her head as Mason leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rook?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our father,” Ivy clarified, moving her wine glass to the edge of the table as the serving-man filled it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys couldn’t explain why but the look he gave Ivy unsettled her. When he moved back across the room Alys could see him watching her every move. She quickly shook the notion from her mind as Ivy spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We celebrate to remind ourselves that he’s still with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice sentiment,” Mason nodded, surprising Alys with his sincerity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell once again as Alys focused back on her food, smiling that Mason had finally expressed some amount of decency devoid of sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix heard the scratching outside the hurried breaths of Loaf apparent when he moved to unlock the door. This time the squat little dog didn’t greet him with kisses as he often did. Instead, he ran around the room clearly searching for something, only pausing to paw at Felix with a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has something upset him?” Nate knelt by Loaf trying in vain to pet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s lost?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix suggested before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s not it. He lives here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched as Loaf ran around the room again before going back to the door. He sat down and began to bark, punctuating each one with a whine. When no one moved, Loaf ran to Adam, biting down on the loose fabric of his clothes and tugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants us to follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason stood abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we take him outside and leave him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix ran to Loaf, who quickly took off down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to see what’s bothering him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of his friends could chase him, Felix bolted after Loaf, quickly outrunning him with his long legs. When the others caught up, Loaf was barking at a door in the servant’s quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
  <span>Felix knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, this is a waste of time,” Mason leaned against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dog is just bored.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wrinkled his nose at Mason before opening the door. In an instant, the smell was upon them, putrid and festering. Loaf had run inside to the bed, growling at something underneath. Adam pushed into the room, grabbing the underside of the bed and lifting it up and leaning it against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A servant still gagged lay lifeless; their neck was split wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam backed away, hand to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find Ivy and Alys. Now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy helped Alys with her cloak, opening their bedroom door and quickly descending the stairs. They hadn’t meant to stay at supper so late, but a late-night prayer was hardly her concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened the next door, Alys stumbling back as Sanja stood unmoving behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are vultures on these branches, children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ravens, no doubt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods will hear you another night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll hear tonight too,” Ivy pushed passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Alys, father is waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys hurried to catch her sister as they continued to the Godswood. When they entered the enclosure, light snow had begun to fall again, dusting their dark hair in white power. Together they knelt before the Weirwood close to where their father was buried, clasping their hands to keep them warm as well as in prayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know father gave me a sword,” Ivy broke the long silence, her gaze never moving from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wooden one, mind you, but mother said he’d knew I’d be a fighter, and that I’d get into trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was right,” Alys smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have loved you, you know,” Ivy nodded to herself, still not looking away from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Alys’ voice became a hoarse whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, that wouldn’t matter.” Ivy shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to sing to you when you would kick. He knew you were a fighter too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as strong as you” Alys bumped Ivy’s shoulder with her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister’s fingers raked at the dirt. “You’re right. You’re stronger.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys was going to answer, but the air was forced out of her lungs as a frayed rope wrapped around her neck and pulled her back. Without thinking, Alys swung back at her attacker, hitting a solid mass, she could only assume his chest. He stumbled back a moment allowing her to recall the servant who was so fixated on her and Ivy at dinner.  She swung again, this time being forced back into the Weirwood with a hard shove, her head bouncing off the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys’ cry died in her throat as Ivy lept at their attacker, knocking him off balance with her sudden weight. Alys could only watch as her sister scratched at his face looking for purchase, just managing to keep him pinned under her. His growl grew into a scream as Ivy dug her fingers into his eyes, barely managing to blind his left side before she rolled off with a groan. <br/></span>
  <span>Alys couldn’t see what happened to Ivy, far too distracted as Murphy lunged at her once again. She noticed his knife too late as it slid across her wrist as she put her hands up to defend herself. Instantly she felt the burning but was quickly sidetracked as he forced her to the ground. Alys could hardly think through the pain, desperate to keep the dagger he held to her throat from breaking the skin. <br/></span>
  <span>When she felt a trickle of blood on her neck Alys screamed out; sure she’d die before he was thrown off of her by a flash of black. Ivy had knocked him off of her before rolling on her back in the snow. In the corner of her mind, Alys could hear the scrape of boots on the door. Their attacker stood, snarling before disappearing amongst the brush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy!” Alys clutched her wrist to her chest, fighting the growing cold feeling in her bones and the darkness at the edges of her mind. Her sister lay prone, looking up at the branches of the Weirwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alys,” Ivy smiled and grabbed at Alys’ wrist, eyelids heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta put pressure on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Ivy. Stay awake, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister winced as she pressed her free hand into Ivy’s side. The snow beneath them had been stained red, melting slightly from the heat. Ivy had long since closed her eyes, and Alys hunched over her, listening to her uneven breaths as her own consciousness threatened to escape her. <br/></span>
  <span>In the corner of her vision, Alys could see shapes approaching. She wasn’t sure who the shadows were, but before she could muster a question, she fell into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I typecasting UB as Game of Thrones houses? Yes. Yes, I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where is the Maester!” Nate held tightly onto Alys as they rushed inside, sure that if he loosened his grip, he would lose her. “Please! Anyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the bone-chilling scream that caught their attention, the hairs on Nate’s neck standing at attention. It was no time at all before Lady Stark was on them, trying to split her attention between her two daughters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No. No.” She fought to pull Ivy from Adam’s arms, but he wouldn’t let her go. “What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate felt that the situation couldn’t possibly get worse as Maester Verda ran in, quickly moving to examine Alys and Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swore,” he spoke low, quickly binding Aly’s wrist to help stem the flow of blood. “You swore you would not harm them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were attacked in the Godswood. We found a body.” Felix tried to explain. “Please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do this?” Lady Stark sobbed. “Not my children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did nothing,” Mason snapped. “How dare you accuse us of such violence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak true,” Maester Verda’s eyes narrowed. It was apparent to Nate what truth the Maester spoke of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, please—“Nate feared any delay would further harm Alys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what is going on right now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t Manderlys!” Nate was done lying and done waiting while Alys and her sister lay dying. “The truth is far more complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam couldn’t quite describe the feeling in his chest when he saw Ivy lying motionless in the Godswood. Nate had pulled Alys away from her position slumped over Ivy, the blood from her wounds staining her sister’s clothes even more. </span>
  <span>He wasted no time lifting her into his arms, desperate to find help that she might live. As they rushed to the main hall, he felt a tug at his shirt. Ivy, still unconscious, gripped at his shirt as sweat began to stain her brow. <br/></span>
  <span>Now he sat by her bed, begging the gods for her to wake soon. Despite Maester’s many assurances that she was well, Adam could not trust a hope; he could not abandon his vigil lest it lead to her death. </span>
  <span>Although the truth of his birthright was well known now, Adam couldn’t help but cling to these last few moments of ignorance. He feared that knowing would change the way Ivy had treated him. Feared she’d somehow see him differently, and he’d lose her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maester Verda had entered long ago but mostly went unnoticed by Adam; his ire had long since dissipated once the truth was known. Ivy and Aly’s bedroom seemed cramped with all of them in there; Lady Stark read quietly between the two beds, and Nate sat as close to Alys as possible. Felix and Mason sat at a nearby table, passing the time as best they could, attempting to coax Loaf away from the bedside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed, then days, and Adam found himself growing restless. Once or twice, Ivy stirred, her sister already well on the road to recovery. With the Maester’s permission, he and Nate were able to move the two beds closer to one another, allowing the two to speak more comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been quiet,” Nate’s voice was gentle as if afraid of spooking Adam. “They’ll be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Adam answered brusquely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve hardly slept,” Nate answered. “Hardly left her side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor you, hers,” Adam spat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Nate simply laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I harbor no delusions of my involvement here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you not considered what continuing would mean?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have, old friend,” Nate smiled. “And I am not averse to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, lovely,” Ivy felt a warm hand against her cheek as she struggled to blink her eyes open. When she tried to sit up, she felt two hands on her shoulder, gently pressing her back into the mattress. Stubborn eyes opened to reveal the familiar ceiling of her bedroom; the same wood, same sconces, same dent where she shot an arrow from her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked at her mother, memories from the attack piecing together little by little. “Where’s Alys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Ivy couldn’t help but smile at Alys’ reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ivy sat up, this time warding off her mother. “Who was that man? How did we escape?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” Aly’s eyes cast down at her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What matters is you’re safe,” Her mother grabbed Ivy’s hand. “Both of you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of the Lords Manderly?” Ivy asked. “There were not harmed either were they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that-” Her mother looked beyond her to a corner of the room Ivy couldn’t quite see without turning her head. When Ivy turned to see the four men standing silently in the corner her stomach dropped. Her mother grabbed her hand then reached for Aly’s, “they found you in the Godswood. Without them- I’m so thankful they found you.”      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy struggled to find the right words, her brain slowed by whatever medicines Verda had been giving her. Luckily, Alys spoke first, “we are indebted to you, my lords.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that,” Nate stepped forward with a bashful smile. “I’m afraid we have been less than honest with our identities. You see, I am Prince Nathaniel Martell. Though I would still prefer Nate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Alys a smile and Ivy wasn’t sure which spectacle to look at; Aly’s incessant blushing or Adam’s awkward stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Felix Storm,” Ivy couldn’t help but smile as Felix swooped into a low bow. “Bastard and clearly the most handsome.” Ivy had to stifle a laugh as Mason nearly knocked him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason Dayne,” he grumbled his name with little interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I recognized your sword!” Ivy felt the words leaving her mouth before she could think on them. “You’re sword of the morning!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” he corrected before leaning back against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy chucked, wincing slightly at the dulled pain in her side. When she looked back at her mother, she noticed how stiff she had gone. It was too hard to focus on more than one thing, Felix’s movements around the room, keeping her thoughts from taking root. <br/></span>
  <span>But even though the haze, Ivy realized that Adam hasn’t spoken yet. The other admissions had yet to settle in fully, stubbornly swimming in her head like vegetables in a stew. Ivy instantly found herself wishing this was all a bad dream, that her mind was so scattered from something Verda had given her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of Adam?” Her voice had never felt so small in her life as she struggled to meet Adam’s gaze. “What of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” he cleared his throat, struggling to meet Ivy’s eyes. “My name is Adam Targaryen, son of King Daemon Targaryen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy’s heart sank lower with every word. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he’d say that. All at once, the reality of her situation came crashing down on her. She felt so stupid for hoping their relationship could ever be more than some dalliance; he’d be married to some lady from a large house, and Ivy would have to resign herself to marry Robert. Thousands of thoughts raced in her head as she moved to consider Alys, her little sister, who would be married off to that oaf Douglas.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are in no rush to leave,” Nate drew her thoughts away for a brief moment. “We wish to stay to ensure you heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you’ll be leaving.” Ivy glanced back at Adam, who stood rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Felix grinned, and Ivy blinked hard at him. “But we’ll have a few more in our train.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wish to take you to King’s Landing, love.” Her mother smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you agreed?” Alys sat up in her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it a royal apology for being less than honest,” Felix winked, earning a glare from Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Ivy asked her mother. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will join you for a time,” her mother smiled. “We agreed we’d wait until you are well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long is that?” Ivy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not long if you stay still,” her mother chided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy groaned, falling back into the bed with more force than she had intended. Felix smiled, punching Nate’s arm playfully. “This is going to be fun!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was short my bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously, stop reading?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Recovery was slow, and slow was never something Felix excelled at. To pass the time, he had perched on Ivy’s bed, she being unaware of his presence and told Alys everything he could think of about King’s Landing. The sights, the smells, everything. </span>
  <span>Thanks to her stubbornness, Maester Verda’s hand was forced, and he slipped milk of the poppy into Ivy’s soup, so she missed some of his tales. Felix considered how perfect she was for Adam; she refused to sit still and recover, and in the end, they had to make her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there are gardens there?” Alys’ eyes lit up. “There must be so many flowers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than I can name,” Felix laughed before throwing a wink. “Granted, I can’t name that many.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and Nate shook his head as he read quietly to himself. Felix had to allow himself a second look when he saw the outside of Alys’ hand pressed against  Nate’s. Neither of them seemed to notice his observations, but still, he chuckled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason wasn’t quite sure why he had agreed to go to the stables. As soon as he was met with the frigid air, he was set on changing his mind but kept walking. Alys and Ivy’s horses were restless as was to be expected as they haven’t been ridden in so long. Mason found himself wondering how soon they could ride again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted, good sir!” Mason let his shoulders sag as Felix came into view, tossing an apple between his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am now,” he grumbled. “Why are you out here anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I let you brood out here by yourself?” Felix bit into his apple, but he was clearly distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is clearly bothering you, so spit it out,” Mason struggled as Ivy’s horse, Mercy, fought the reins. Had Ivy been able to tell him how difficult her horse was, he may not have volunteered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Felix faltered, letting Compassion finish what was left of his apple. “I wonder what it will be like for Ivy and Alys. The court can be so hostile to- outsiders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look after them,” Mason nodded, eyes narrowing as soon as he spotted Felix’s smile. He quickly looked away, vainly pulling on Mercy to follow him. “It’s my job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s smile didn’t fade even as Mason allowed his air of indifference to return. Together they walked the horses out towards the fields, and Mason found himself smiling as Felix chattered away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys wanted to cry as her bandaged hand refused to grip the quill. She had planned to reply to Willis, his letter half rolled in her lap. News of the attack inevitably spread much to her chagrin, but her younger cousin insisted he see her and Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t seen Nate come in, being so early in the morning, Alys thought to capitalize on the lack of interruption, but it seemed she was unable to complete her task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” She startled as Nate took the quill from her, pulling the letter into his lap. “You need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been resting, your grace.” Alys let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate,” he corrected with a smile sending Alys’ heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer Nate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys went quiet for a moment, watching as Nate shited the quill in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Alys if you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, Alys,” Nate smiled, a hint of mischief shining through. “I am your scribe. Tell me what needs to be written, and it will be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhm-” Alys knew there was little to do to conceal the blush on her cheeks as she reached for Willis’ letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cousin says he’s visiting soon. I had hoped to send a response before he left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shall be done, Alys.” He smiled again as he said her name, seeming to enjoy testing out this newest variation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys found herself admiring Nate’s penmanship as he carefully wrote out what she dictated. Occasionally he would ask a question about Willis, tactfully alluding to her family rivalry with the Brackens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys realized in all this she had never gotten the chance to ask him about Dorne. Felix had given her so much on King’s Landing already, but there was still so much she felt she didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Dorne like?” Alys found herself almost blurting out the question. “Do you spend much time there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate smiled, carefully rolling up her finished letter. “As much time as I am able.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he nodded. “You’ll find no snow there but sand as far as the eye can see. But our cities are beautiful; the water gardens are one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys thought on Dorne’s landscape, wondering how they could bring so much green to a desert. “I should like to see it one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is best with company,” Nate smile. “My mother is fond of walks in the gardens. We go every time I visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your mother is the queen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Alys felt as if she had asked a silly question, but Nate seemed to hardly dwell on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Dorne, we care not what a future ruler is born as.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it were so here,” Alys shook her head. “Perhaps my family would not have to face such criticism for only having female heirs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys went stiff as Nate took her hand in his. “It is an antiquated rule with no sense behind it. I hope one day soon that will change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate hated to see suffering, especially the suffering of someone he considered a friend. Alys’ wrist had healed well, but the disuse had made it weak. She would need some time before she could properly use it again, and Nate was more than patient, even if she wasn’t. Ivy had finally sat still long enough for them to stop medicines, and according to Maester Verda, she was close to recovery. Soon they would be in King’s Landing, and all would be well. <br/></span>
  <span>To his delight, Alys seemed in much higher spirits than when he found her struggling to write. When he arrived with some cakes, she and Ivy were hotly debating something to do with other murders. News had spread, and it seemed neither Alys nor Ivy were the first victims; both had ruled out coincidence and discussed cults or some crazed individual. Part of Nate wished they wouldn’t trouble themselves with such grim topics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ivy spied him, she stretched and turned away from Alys. “If you need me, I’ll be over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alys snorted, making room for the tray Nate sat down. “Don’t go far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” Nate could almost hear Ivy’s eyes rolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bring cakes,” Nate pulled away from the cloth that masked the pastries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could serve, Alys Ivy rolled back around. “Cakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until now Nate realized he had only brought two but happily handed Ivy the other one. Alys laughed as her sister stared at her spoils before taking a careful bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find some more,” he smiled as he turned to leave, pleased that Alys and Ivy continued to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nate quietly slipped out of their room, walking down the winding hallway towards the kitchens. He passed servants who acknowledged him with polite interest, news of his true identity having spread like wildfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed their shared rooms, stopping when he saw Adam staring out the window. Nate noticed he looked tenser than normal, hands clasped tightly behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Adam answered, brusque as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been quiet since you told her.” Nate leaned against the wall, closest to Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if it’s right, bringing them with us.” Adam still never looked away from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People will talk,” Nate answered though he wished he had something more reassuring to say. “They have never been away from home like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will she be alright?” At last, the decorum cracked a little, and Nate offered a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They both will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willis arrived in the early evening accompanied only by a few of his household; it was to be a short trip, and he saw no need for the pomp and circumstance of bringing his mother. His mother insisted he ignored the news of his cousin’s misfortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maester Verda and Castellan Eric were kind enough to greet him. He knew his aunt would be indisposed and now was no time for formalities. His last visit to Raventree hall felt so distant he had to rely on Eric for guidance to the living quarters. Settling in could wait; for now, he had to see Alys and Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems no one can beat you in a wrestling match, Ivy.” He smiled as he entered the room, his cousins eagerly sitting up at his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willis, it’s so good to see you!” Ivy winced slightly as he threw an arm around her, taking Alys’ hand in his own. “Gods, you’ve gotten so much taller. You’re taller than Alys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what everyone keeps telling me,” he smiled sheepishly. In truth, he’d grown quite gangly in the last few years, only growing in height but still boney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so happy to see you,” Alys smiled, taking back her hand and rubbing her wrist absentmindedly. “You got my raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just before I arrived,” Willis nodded. “Mother insisted I not go, but I had to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming as ever,” Willis smiled as Ivy rolled her eyes. “Have you at least been getting the ravens we’ve been sending?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willis shook his head. "And I suppose you never got mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alys’ head shook sadly. Willis wasn’t quite sure, but it seemed she knew what happened to them but refused to say. “But you’re here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam kept his hands folded behind his back as he walked next to Ivy. Today marked her first day from bed rest, and he was insistent on making the most of it. He walked a few steps behind her alongside Loaf, whom he had become oddly close with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy seemed distant; her eyes never quite meeting his when she spoke. Despite Nate’s assurances, Adam found himself wondering if things would ever go back to the way they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it in King’s Landing, your grace?” Ivy slowed slightly, so she matched Adam’s pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has its moments,” Adam answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Targaryens keep dragons, do they not?” For the first time in a long time, he saw real enthusiasm in Ivy’s eyes. “Do you have one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was not sure how he expected her to react, but he certainly wasn’t prepared for her eagerness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” She half gasped, quickly pressing her hand to her side. Adam moved forward to help in some way, but she waved him away, quickly resuming her train of thought. “You treat him well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than she treats me sometimes,” Adam smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t feed me to her,” she laughed, but Adam could see by her faltering smile that she was only half-joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do such a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she fiddled her hands together, her body swaying slightly as she stared at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I wouldn’t put it past you, your grace.” Her shoulders went rigid. “I did attack you, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam suddenly felt guilty for not assuaging her fears earlier. Perhaps ignoring it is what kept her so distant. “There is nothing to forgive. You were protecting your family. There is nothing nobler.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” her voice went small, and her cheeks red. “May we go back inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stopped, quickly offering an arm. Ivy hesitated before carefully taking it, her fist balling up her skirts. But Adam noticed that for the first time, she looked at him when she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy was sad to see Willis go so soon, but in truth, she felt she couldn’t give him the attention he deserved. The pain her side had finally diminished into a dull ache, only being truly troublesome when she moved too suddenly. Ivy knew Willis’ visit would be fleeting, but she couldn’t help but look towards the future. <br/></span>
  <span>The idea of traveling to King’s Landing terrified her at first, but now the thought of it presented new opportunities. For once, she’d be far away from those who caused her trouble, and there she might explore. But Alys would be with her, and her main priority would be ensuring her safety no matter the cost. <br/></span>
  <span>Despite her hesitation, Felix and Nate had been a great deal of help. In the evenings, they would offer advice in the court. Felix, however, had been more helpful as Nate seemed preoccupied with Alys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We leave tomorrow, you know,” Alys’ voice broke Ivy’s trance as she walked deep in thought. “Feels strange leaving home, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy glanced back at the guards that had followed them into the Godswood. “It is certainly a new experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate and Adam seem excited.” Alys beamed, seemingly unbothered by the other’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy scoffed. “How can you tell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just know,” her sister smiled, drawing a small snort from Ivy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy paused for some time, staring up at the Godswood. “I hope he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ivy sighed as her sister’s brow arched. “And why would that be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy cursed her traitorous tongue as she attempted an answer. “I- I just respect him, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Alys smiled, thankfully, not commenting further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards were kind enough to turn as they offered their prayers, Alys helping Ivy kneel on the ground. Aly’s eyes closed, but Ivy couldn’t help but stare at the bare branches of the Weirwood, wondering how things will be different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more failures. Murphy found himself repeating the mantra in his head as he set to work, tearing apart Karstark’s lifeless body. Much to his luck, this one was easier to run down; older, fat, unsuspecting. Murphy had no trouble killing him in the name of his master. <br/></span>
  <span>His eye still hurt from where the Blackwood girl had gouged it out. Both of them had proven much harder to kill than the last ones. Murphy was determined to punish them, but he would need his strength. <br/></span>
  <span>Murphy wiped his hands with a wet cloth, quickly slipping outside the walls of Karhold. The task R’hollor had given him took him so many miles away from Raventree Hall he’d be lucky if his victims were still recovering from the wounds he had inflicted. <br/></span>
  <span>With his dark deed done, Murphy quickly pulled his horse along towards the site of his last failure. And this time, he was determined to succeed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>